A time to do Wrong
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Students and teachers at a boarding school are mysteriously killed and Kinta, Kazuma, Kyuu and Ryuu are sent to investigate, undercover, but the students at the school offers them more then one mystery.


_**Just in case any owners are out there praying for my naked-vulnerable-fanfiction-writting soul I'll say this now so it covered: I don't own zippidy do da!  
BTW this story will be a CCO a character cross-over, I'll use characters from other Animes but I don't own them either and you don't need to know of them to read the story I'll personaly make sure of that (Of course I will I'm God here.)  
The only thing a do own are the names of the victims because I made them (MUHAHAHA)** _

**_It might be slight shonen ai, but not between the characters from detective academy Q (though I would like that, I'm a huge fan of KyuuXRyuu) But don't flame me on that because it won't give you any justice, I AM GOD HERE! _****_  
Why this won't be a DAQ shonen ai? because seriously I can't write romance without it getting weird_** -cries-****

**_Lets just get on with it!_**

**_--_**

"Waaa it's so HOT! What's with this place can't they affored a disent air-conditioning?" Kintas slightly heated vioce seemed to cut through the stuffy air but the only sign of recognision he got from the three other occupant in the room were a mere grunt from Kazuma who laid sprawled over his laptop Kyuu and Ryuu didn't give any signal to sugesst that they hade even heard him and his statment ebbed away into silence once again.

"It's so hot, it's insufferable..." Kazuma looked like he was about to start crying. "...The only thing you need to do to sweat like a roasted pig is exist" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Why do we even have to be here!? Everyone in every other school I know of have the day of, they can go to the beach or the movies, where it's cold or sit under the air-conditioning... but not us, no, we have to be here waiting for a teacher that's late!" The heat was really getting to Kinta and he looked like he was about to start pulling all his hair out when Ryuu mumbled something hardly comprehendable that sounded somewhat like 'Shut up'

Kinta, being Kinta, could, of course, not stand for something like that and was about to retort when the door to their class room was shouved open and Dan-sensei entered smiling at his finest students.

The Q class who all usally stod up when their teacher entered didn't move an inch except for Kinta who was already standing how he could be doing that in this heat? a mystery that not even the Q class could solve when at their best.

"My, my it's hot in here." Dan-sensei tried to lighten the mood seeing the lack of response from his students when he entered.

"Dan-sensei, please do something about the air-conditioning..." it was Kazuma who spoke first his voice small and tired and right on que Ryuu slid of his desk and down onto the hard floor..., though, the action seemed to shake the pluto heir into some sort of consious state.

Pulling himself up and draging Kyuu with him in the process he mumbled "Sorry." Dan-sensei nodded and told the four of them to meet him in the breffing room in half an hour before leaving.

--

"This is Mishou-highschool for speacial youngsters..." Nanami Kotarou showed the Q-class a picture of a beautiful white school building with fully blossomed cheery trees planted outside, both the building and its surroundings looked new.

"The school has been around for five years and they host students between the ages of ten to twenty and only call it a high-school because it's convinient."

Dan-sensei now decied to make an input "over the past three weeks three people have been killed, the only conection between the cases are that all three victims died at the same time, their watches had been crushed. Now this school is a locked-down fasility and only someone on the inside could have done it..."

Kazuma raised his hand "Why is it locked-down and what does it specialize in? You said it was a school for special youngsters."

"It is a school that specialisis in students that are problematic or have unusual or uncureable illnesses or psycological traumas. It is locked-down because they don't want to may outsiders to disturb the students and because some students tend to be aggresive and uncontrollable, the teaching stab are of course specialy traind to handle this."

"This are the victims: first Sanami Majiko 16 she was starngeled on her way to chor practise and the murder was unfortanatly not taped because the cameras are old so the tapes need to be switshed ever 24:th hour the killing took plase under the ten minutes it takes to swith the tapes..."

"What happened to her face!?" Kinta exclaimed asking the question both Kyuu and Kazuma was thinking.

Dan-sensei was about to answer when Ryuu decided to show of his smarts once again "Hypertrichosis, congenital generalized Hypertrichosis or werewolf syndrome is a medical term referring to a condition of excessive body hair. Werewolf syndrome comes from the characteristics of a mythological werewolf of which the person is completely covered in hair or fur. It can be generalized, symmetrically affecting most of the torso and limbs, or localized, affecting an area of skin. The hair does not usually cover the eye area, hands or the feet. It may be mild or severe. In most cases..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it! Ryuu have you ever thought about quiting being a detective and getting a jobb at the local libary as a dicionary...?" Ryuu didn't answer.

"Hehum!" Nanami-sensei got everyones attention back "The second victim Kiture Saito 13 was hung and as it is right now we don't know how it happaned that is for you to figure out... and the third victim Ichiwata Kaito 26 a newly examed gymteacher, he was killed in the teachers lounge, his cardiac artery had been cut."

Dan-sensei nodded and turned to the class "An old student of mine, Minato Shinichirou, are a math teacher there now and he specificly asked me for help in this case so Q-class I want you to figure out who the killer is and why he or she are doing this. All four of you will be sent to the school undercover Kyuu and Kinta you both will go as problematic teens if anyone askes what you did make something up, Kazuma-kun you'll go a someone who's depressed and Amakusa-kun you'll have borderline syndrome, I asume you know what it is." Ryuu nodded and the four of them set of to Mishou-highschool...

--

"Wow this plase sure is luxuious! just listen to this:" Kinta was reading from the school guide book "Every dorm room has its own shower and tiolet and every student gets their own laptop in each room there's also one or two stationary computors. If you do well in class over the week you'll get an allowens from the schoolbord that you can spend in the small market place..."

"This place got its own market!?" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Yeah stands here that it has several cafes, candystores, a pharmacy, a bookshop, and a shopingstreet. This place even has it's own hospital"

"The only thing they don't have is a police force, but then again one of the teachers are a DDS detective..." Kazuma said "and by the way where are we, we should have reached the boys dormitory by now? Kyuu where are we!?"

"Umm I don't know, Ryuu have the map."

"I gave it to Kinta."

"What, Kazuma took it from me!"

"And I gave it to Kyuu, that's just great none of us have the map, we're lost."

Kyuu smiled "No we're not" he said, the other three looked after him as he ran of and stopped a pale, frail looking boy with long black hair

"Exuse me, exuse me... my frineds and I seem to be a little lost, could you, please, tell us the way to the boys dormitory?" Kyuu flashed the boy a huge smile which the boy returned.

"Sure, it right over there, you see the building with the slanted roof, that's it, when you get there just ask for Matsuri he's the dorm head."

"Ara, thank you! By the way I Kyuu, nive to meet you!"

"I'm Souji, nice to meet you too, ...but I have to go now I'm late for a meeting, I captain of the Kendo club." Souji grinned and ran of...

In the mean time Kinta, Kazuma and Ryuu just stared.

"Did Kyuu just befriend that guy?"

"Well we're talking about Renjou Kyuu the guy who could befriend a toaster if he needed to."

"I can't believe that kid is the captain of the Kendo club just look at him (accatualy I thought it was a girl first) he's small, thin, frail, no muscles and he looks lika a cold could do him over."

"Apperance may fool you..."

"Hey,hey are you guys coming it's this way, this way" Kyuu was making wild gesticululations toward the building he'd been shown, the other three sighed and made their way over there.

--

They had just entered the boys dorm through the twin glass doors as a boy with long blonde hair came running towards them with his arms out and a huge grin on his face.

"WELCOME!!" his vioce resounded of the walls as he gripped Kintas hand and shaked it violently and then Kyuu's, Ryuu's and last Kazumas."You must be the new students I heard you were coming, I'm Honjou Matsuri the head of this dorm, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask, no question's to small I'll do everything in my power to answer you!" Masturi was talking in super speed making the four DDS students sweatdrop this kid was even friendlier than Kyuu, was that even possible!?

The blonde carried on to drag them towards a door while reading from a piece of paper "Toyama Kintarou and Narusawa Kazuma you have room number 12, right here." he said knocking on number 12 "Renjou Kyuu and Amakusa Ryuu you have..." Matsuri suddenly turned silent.

Kyuu waved his hand infront of the blondes face "umm, Honjou-kun, are you okay?"

Matsuri seemed to snap ot of it "Sure, sure, sorry about that.., you have room 46, it's upstairs."

"Thanks" Kyuu smiled and he and Ryuu made their way towards the stairs not notecing the look Matsuri was sending them from behind, the blondes eyes had narrowed and he had a smirk on his lips _'Amakusa Ryuu huh? I knew I had heard that name before.., We meet again Prince of Hades.'_

TO BE CONTINUED!

**I know there's a lot of grammar and spelling errors but they are there for you to enjoy and annoy (I'm doing my best here, okey) ;)  
BTW if you want to know more** **about Hypertrichosis or borderline syndrome then look them up on Wikipedia or something'  
****  
I think syndromes, diseases and psycological things ase very interseting... I myself have dissociativ identity disorder which is a mental condition where two or more distinct personalities are theorized to control the behaviour of a single individual** **the condition is also known as multiple personality disorder (why I'm I telling you guys this??)  
****  
Yeah, yeah... bye for now I'll be back sooner or later with an update.**


End file.
